Iris
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: The Kishin Asura was always described as evil. But what if he was just nervous around people, what if he was nice? While heading towards the sacred Kishin temple in the mountains, he passed by a city. A city in which there lay a girl, half dead in the streets. She was beaten for being different. Based off of: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri
1. Chapter 1

~Asura's Pov~

I drifted fast as possible away from Death City. I couldn't stand Death for what he did to me...to my family. I wish I could stuff him in a bag of his own skin...then he'd know how it felt. I was over a city now, a rather big city. It was made of up huge sky scrapers and buildings that absolutely required elevators. How the world had changed...

I drifted closer to the ground as my curiosity. Graffiti from spray paint covered the brick walls and posters on the walls. Sign posts had gang symbols all over them. This was a dangerous place for humans...Not for a Kishin of course.

As I rounded a corner while in the air, I smelt the sharp, metallic tang of crimson blood, only this time it was mixed with the gassy smell of oil from the streets. I followed the scent and it led me to see an extremely tan girl who wore extremely tight shorts and a tight top and had dyed bottle blonde hair, with her were two boys who's pants hung way low.

The three were standing over a girl, who was having a hard time breathing. She was pale, and jagged jay blue hair that hung in her eyes, a black beanie was on her head. The girl had bruises and scars, and was bleeding out from her mouth and sharp cuts along her arms.

One of the boys spoke up and kicked her in the head, "You're nothing but worthless. Hanging out with animals, and snakes and spiders at that, more than people is not normal! You're a freak!"

The bottle blonde nodded, "Your live has no meaning to it! I don't understand why you're parents even named you, I understand why they dumped you in the orphanage though!"

The last boy smirked, "I know you've tried to kill yourself before, you should be happy, we're doing it for you! And look, you're surrounded by your own blood creep, you should feel happy to be around it, since it seems to make you happy!"

The three teens left the girl passed out and laughed while walking. So that's what the world has come too? Trying to destroy everyone a little different...I know how that felt. I crept silently over to the girl and picked her up. She barely weighed anything. Once again I began drifting towards the Temple, but faster this time.

It wasn't long before we arrived through the doors. I set her down on my ancient bed. I got some extra cloth and wrapped it around her bleeding scratches. I put a wet cloth on her head and pulled the black hat off. Silky, jay blue hair fell from where it was situated in the beanie and tumbled like a river down her thin frame.

Asura smiled slightly to himself. Maybe she'd show him courage...just hadn't shown her fear at all despite the fact they might've killed her. She didn't give in the sobs and screams that she wanted to release. Perhaps they could exchange something, he'd gain courage, and she'd gain strength.

Neko Ayame

Age: 16

Description: Jay blue long hair that she keeps in her black beanie, emerald green eyes, pale and thin

A few important things you need to know about her: She's quiet and people barely notice her, she's scared of people because they hurt her and say she's too different, Neko sees good in the darkness of life. She's mute by choice and has thoughts about suicide. Her hair is long, but she keeps it up and covered in her beanie because she prefers shorter hair.

Personality: Shy, quiet, kind, cold at times, self-conscious, music lover, likes cats, snakes, spiders, and bats.

Colors: Black, blue, purple, silver, and emerald green

Meister, weapon, witch, ect.: Neko, otherwise, can turn into a cat, and a weapon (Vajra and smoke bomb)


	2. Question Game

~Neko's Pov~

I woke up on a bed, a rather fluffy one at that. The last thing I remembered was being on the streets and bleeding to death. Now I had bandages on my scars and cuts. This was no orphanage bed, which normally felt like cardboard to sleep on. This one felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. I smiled and curled up closer to the pillow. Then I got this strange feeling, it's like something grew out my head...I felt like a cat all the sudden.

I sighed moodily and opened my eyes turning towards my back...seeing I now had a tail...A cat's tail...Trying to take this calm I took off my beanie and felt cat ears attached to my own head. I whimpered slightly and clutched at my head, "What the hell is wrong with me!?"

That's when I heard a voice as smooth as silk...and deep. It was a man's voice, "Nothing's wrong with you. You're not a regular human, however. But that doesn't mean anything bad. I see you have the ability to be a human and a cat though. Now tell me...what is your name?"

I turned to look at him. He was clothed in bandages, and he was skinny, extremely skinny. His hair was black and white, and sort of long. He had three red eyes, snakelike red eyes. I slowly sat back down on the bed, "My name's Neko...Neko Ayame. Might I ask who you are?"

He nodded and also sat down on the bed, "My name's Asura. I'm a kishin, do you know what that is?"

I shook my head and he sighed, "Oh well I'll explain that later. Why did you let those...humans beat you up like that?"

I looked at my feet, "I don't know...I suppose they got to me before I had the chance to react. At least I didn't let them see that it actually did really hurt," Then I looked up Asura, "You wanna play a game with me?"

His eyes flashed slightly, then he rubbed at his skin slightly, "It depends...what kind of game is it?"

I smiled, "Not a major game like hide and go seek. It's where you ask each-other questions, and you can't tell a lie. I forgot the name though...so do you want to play?" He nodded and I began, "So why did you bring me here?"

Asura replied with, "Because you were bleeding in the streets, yet you didn't give in the pain. I could tell it hurt you, but you didn't let them see that. That's courage...and I don't really have courage...So I was wondering if you'd teach me." I smiled mentally, he was rather kind for a stranger. Not many people are kind to me. Now my eyes stung...

Then it was his turn, "My question just changed, so, why are you crying?" He crept towards me slowly, scarves gently rubbing at the tears that escaped my eyes.

I just fiddled with my hands for a while, "I don't know...not many people are this nice to me you know? Not one...except for you. I'm not used to people showing me kindness. I"m always left in the dark. So this is rare for me. Now my question, why do you care?"

Asura thought for a while, "I don't know really. Just something about me doesn't like seeing you like that. So one last question then I'll start on lunch..so, will you help me gain courage?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure...but you can't have courage without love."

Asura paused by the doorway and asked, "What...what is love?"


	3. What is love?

**Neko's Pov **

I watched the man with the red snakelike eyes. He had one in the very center of his head as well. Only, it was halfway colored by his black and white hair. His clothes looked allot like the bandages you'd wrap around a mummy. They smelled ancient and looked rater oddly like skin. He was thin, starving thin. His bony fingers held black swirled tattoos on them while the scarves on him seemed to float.

Asura was his name. He had told me he was a kishin...whatever that was. His voice was deep and rich, kinda soothing, "What is love?"

I've never been asked to give advice to anyone, and never one like that from a man, if you could call him that, so strange. He didn't look human, I was certain he wasn't. Yet, I wasn't sure how to answer that question out of his vast curiosity. Why would he want my opinion on the matter? Did he not see me getting beat up on the side of the street, and how useless I was? So...why...ask me?

I took a breath and lifted my head to look at the tall figure before me, "Love is one of the most powerful emotions in the world. It's rather hard to describe...It hurts and yet it heals. It can nurture you and destroy you. You'll find yourself going slightly insane, over the things you love. Ever heard that phrase blinded by love?"

Asura shook his head. He was clearly confused. He sat back down on the bed next to me, obviously waiting for me to explain.

I continued, "Well it's when you love something so much, you don't care what happens to you, as long as that person's all right. It links with being brave and courage. With love, it drives you even more to conquer your fears."

Asura seemed interested in the miniature pep talk I just gave him. I don't know why he wanted to know though. Then his next question totally caught me off guard, "So love is like madness?"

I thought about it for a while, "I honestly don't know. Some I guess...only, your still sane. Sure, you get wilder than you used to be. When your in love, you do the craziest things. When your mad however...you just let go on everything. Your sanity drowns in the madness and is consumed by that."

Asura nodded, "What if...someone was the god of madness? What would you say to them?"

Honestly, where is he getting these ideas from? There's no such thing, right? I responded, "Well...I don't know. I guess it's never too late to change. I just guess they need that grab, ya know? To be pulled back to sanity."

Then I felt his hot breath down my neck, "What would you do, if I told you, that what I am, a kishin, is a God of madness? What would you say, if I told you, I eat the souls of humans. How would you react then?"


End file.
